Pokemon RP (Jun X Baabe)
by Flicker the Charmander
Summary: This is a Pokemon RP I have done with my friends. WARNING! THIS RP HAS UNTRADITIONAL FORMS OF LOVE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 14! There... Now enjoy!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any way.**_

_**This is a Pokemon RP I had done with a friend, and later another friend. If there are any mistakes I have missed (I have gone through the rp to fix any spelling errors), please notify me. And as it says in the description, this rp has an... odd form of love... Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! I'll upload some more once enough has been done!**_

Jun (M. Dewott) I lay on my bed in my own personal room, happy that I have the best trainer in the world.

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe had the room just across from his partner, Jun. Babe thoroughly enjoyed every talk he's basically ever had with Jun, so he hops off his soft bed that even still wasn't nearly as soft as his own wool, and he walks to the door to swing it open since he's just tall enough. He walks out and across the hall, grabbing onto Jun's door's handle to try and pull it open.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I turn to see who was opening my door. I find Babe standing in the doorway. Being the shy and cold Dewott I am, I turn back to face away from Babe and bring my blanket back over my body. "I guess I forgot to lock my door..."

Babe (M Flaafy): You sure did. *Babe turns around and closes it behind him before he walks up behind Jun.* ..You wouldn't lock me out though.. I know you love hugging me, Jun..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Not if your shocking me..."  
Babe (M Flaafy): I don't usually shock you, hun. *Babe leans on the bed, resting his nose on Jun's shoulder.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I shrug you off and curl up underneath my blanket.

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe climbs up on the bed and lies behind Jun.* ..Why do you try to ignore me..? I just want to give you hugs and snuggle..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Because I want to be left alone..."

Babe (M Flaafy): ..Jun.. We both know that's not true.. *Babe scoots closer and wraps an arm stub around Jun's waist.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I ignore it and don't answer.

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe leans his head against Jun's back.* ..Jun.. Did you know I love.. Cuddling with you? Even when you're mean to me.. I still want to be at your side and against you..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Screw off..." I sigh.

Babe (M Flaafy): Y- You don't really mean that.. *Babe scoots closer and hugs Jun from behind around his waist. Babe leans his head up and licks Jun's cheek.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "H-hey! Don't lick me!"

Babe (M Flaafy): Jun.. Please stop being mean.. Can't you be nice? You've been nice to me before.. *Babe moves his head down and licks Jun's shoulder.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I want to be left alone... if you want me to be nice, make me..."

Babe (M Flaafy): ..I.. Can do that. *Babe gets up and tries to crawl on top of Jun.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "What are you doing?"

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe lies down on top of Jun, his thick fleece making it feel like a cloud just landed on him.* Please be nice, Jun..? I like it when you're nice and you cuddle me..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Just leave me alone..."

Babe (M Flaafy): N- No! You're gonna' be nice! *Babe leans down to give Jun a big kiss on the cheek.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Just stop..."

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe hugs him and presses his cheek against Jun's.* C- Come on.. I- I'll do something..

Jun (M. Dewott) "What? You'll leave me alone?"

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe's arms grow tighter around Jun for a brief second before one leaves his side and heads up to Jun's cheek to try and force him to look up at Babe.* Jun..

Jun (M. Dewott) "What...?"

Babe (M Flaafy): *Babe thrusts his head downward to kiss Jun on the mouth in as loving a kiss that a sheep and otter can share.*

Jun (M. Dewott) My eyes widen at the kiss and I pull away. "Babe! What are you doing?! What would happen if Master came in through that door right now?! You know he's in the region right now!" I whisper yell.

Babe (M Flaafy): ..I- I know.. I just want you to stop being so mean, Jun.. I- I like when we get to cuddle.. I love being close to you.. *Babe looks down at Jun, wearing a hurt expression.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Look, sometimes I just feel like being alone... Okay? Now is one of those times..."

Babe (M Flaafy): B- But.. Please? *Babe pleads, seeming to not know what 'alone' really means.* I- I can be your pillow.. I just wanna be with you right now.. C- Can we hug at least..? I'll be quiet..

Jun (M. Dewott) "You're not going away... are you...?" I sigh.

Babe (M Flaafy): I- I don't want to.. *Babe presses himself against Jun as he hugs him.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I hug you back. "Fine..." I groan. "Get up..."

Babe: *Babe grins and sits up before scooting off of Jun.* Okay Jun.

Jun (M. Dewott) I stand up on the bed. "Pick a spot to lay down."

Babe: *Babe scoots closer to the wall and falls over on his side.* Y- Yeah..? Anything else, Jun..?

Jun (M. Dewott) I lay my head on you, snuggling into your soft ass fur. "Yeah... Don't shock me..."

Babe: ..I won't.. *Babe reaches up with one of his arms and pets on Jun's head.* ..You know, Jun.. You're kinda.. C- Cute.

Jun (M. Dewott) "No... I'm not..."

Babe: You are though.. You're just.. Cute. And I love it.

Jun (M. Dewott) "Change the subject please..."

Babe: ..Okay.. Uh.. Did you like getting kissed..? *Babe smiles innocently at Jun.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I blush and turn to look away from you. "Eh..."

Babe: Hehe.. You did.. Didn't you, Jun..? Even a tough Dewott like you can have a soft heart.. I just knew it.. *Babe leans his head down and kisses Jun's cheek.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I'm not tough either..."

Babe: You act tough.. But in reality you're cute.. Just look at you.. You're trying so hard not to look at me..

Jun (M. Dewott) "It's not so hard... All I have to do is turn..."

Babe: But it's the effort.. *Babe kisses his cheek again.* You know.. You're so cool, Jun..

Jun (M. Dewott) I turn to face you. "You wanna know how I really feel? Fine..." I say, taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't want to be alone, I feel alone constantly, even when you're here, I just never have the guts to admit it, but now I do and I hope you never leave, Babe, because I love you and all that fucking bullshit. Please don't leave me!" I say extremely quickly and flustered. At the end of my little speach, I thrust myself forward and kiss you on the lips. By this point, my face has turned a deep shade of purple, my blush blending into my natural skin color to make a new color.

Babe: *Babe's own face gets a little blushy at the once deterrent Jun's admitting this. Babe pulls Jun closer and into a tight hug to comfort him. Babe's silken fleece feels like a dream against Jun's fur as the sheep kisses him right back.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I slowly break the kiss. I look into your eyes for a moment and hug you tightly, laying my head on your shoulder.

Babe: ..Aww, Jun.. I- I'm glad you told me that.. I love you too, you know.. You're the only one our master owns that I actually like.. *Babe kisses the back of Jun's head and he squeezes him in a hug.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "You're the one I can actually endure... the only one who will also do this with me... I love you so much..."

Babe: Hehe.. I love you lots too, Jun.. Glad our trainer doesn't know 'bout this, huh? *He smiles and pats on Jun's back.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Heh... I wonder what he'd do if he found out...?"

Babe: ..No tellin'. But let's not let him find out.. Mmkay..? *Babe giggles like a girl and raises a paw to scratch behind Jun's ear.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I lick your neck as a sign of my affection as you sscratch behind my ear. "Agreed."

Babe: ..Heh.. You're so cute and cuddly.. You know that, Jun? I could do this all day..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Heh, I could say the same about you~" I say, moving my licking up to your lower jawline as your neck begins to get soaked.

Babe: ..Heh, your licks are wet, Jun.. Glad I'm not feelin' zappy tonight.. *Babe rubs all over Jun's back as he tilts his head back to make it easier for Jun to lick all over it.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I lick along your jawline to your louth, kissing it deeply as I get therre. I poke my tongue at your lips.

Baabe: *Baabe smiles as the entire bottom of his neck is covered in the cute Dewott's wet saliva. When he pokes at Baabe's lips with his tongue, Baabe feels it's only right for him to respond by jutting his own tongue out to meet it and rub along it.*

(Babe changed name to Baabe)

Jun (M. Dewott) I greet your tongue with mine and trade homes with it, exploring the new area as much as I can. I stare at you with half open eyelids and rub your back, one paw clenching your fur.

Baabe: *Baabe hums a quiet 'Baaaa..' sound as Jun's tongue gets a little aggressive and rolls all over the inside of Baabe's mouth. He stares back, trying to mimic his Dewott lover's seductive facial expression as he hugs him tight.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I reluctantly break the kiss. "I... I love you... Baabe..."

Baabe: Hehe.. I- I love you too, Jun.. I have for a long time.. I thought I made it clear enough with all the cuddling I've tried to get you to do..

Jun (M. Dewott) "You have... I just... I didn't know what to think of it... Then, I got time to think... And I realized how lonely I was... And I actually loved it when you came over..."

Baabe: ..Hehe.. Well, I'm glad you came around, Jun.. I've been dreaming of this.. Of you.. For a long time now. *Baabe leans in and rests his head on Jun's shoulders.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I go back to licking your neck area, soaking more parts of your fur that was originally dry.

Baabe: ..J- Jun.. H- How much do you love me..? *Baabe whispers as his neck is recovered in wet Dewott spit.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I love you... But I don't know how much... I'm still discovering that..."

Baabe: ..Oh.. W- Well.. When you find out.. T- Tell me.. Okay? *He blushes some and looks away, wagging his thick Flaafy tail.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I will. I promise..." I say. I suck on your neck a bit, just expressing my love for you as I see fit.

Baabe: *Baabe hums in pleasure as one of his favorite fantasies is slowly becoming true, Jun is finally hugging and kissing him.* Okay.. Thanks, Jun.. I love you.. I.. I'm still sorry if this is weird.. Since we're both.. Male. *He blushes a bit harder at the slightly forbidden thought, and his own preference..*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I wouldn't have it any other way... Baabe... I love you for who you are..." I say, licking and kissing your cheek.

Baabe: Heh.. Th- Thanks Jun.. I- I love you in every way possible.. Heart and soul.. Mind and body. *Baabe hugs Jun a little bit tighter to prove his sincerity.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I hug you back. I lean back and bring you on top of me.

Baabe: *Baabe gladly rolls on top of Jun as he's directed, staring down at the Dewott with a burning love in his very eyes.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "So..."

Baabe: ..Yeah.. *Baabe stares down at Jun with a sweet smile.*

Jun (M. Dewott) What now?"

Baabe: ..I- I don't know.. You put us like this.. *Baabe smiles SHEEPishly and looks off to the side.* Imagine if our master came in.. Right now.. Hehe..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Shhhh... Let's not talk about master~" I say, going back to soaking your fur.

Baabe: ..O- Okay.. *Baabe glances over at the door, then down to his Dewott love interest.* ..J- Jun.. I- Hmm...

Jun (M. Dewott) "Hm?"I ask, licking your cheek.

Baabe: I.. J- Jun.. I really do love you.. I- I've thought about this night for countless others.. I- I just wanna be with you.. And kiss you.. And cuddle you.. And.. And if it goes further than that then who knows.. But.. I- I really hope you're okay with me being so obsessed over you.. Y- You're all I think about.. I- I want you to be mine.. *Baabe lies down on Jun's belly and he looks away, giving Jun a chinfull of velvet fleece.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I'm fine with it... When I was alone, you were all I could think about... I love you... Wh-why don' you stay in my room from now on? That way we can always be together... we ca cuddle together... we can seep together... I love you Baabe~"

Baabe: ..J- Jun.. I- If you love me.. C- Could we.. *His voice quickly drops to a very quiet whisper,* be mates..?

Jun (M. Dewott) "Of coure~" I say, licking your forehead.

Baabe: *Baabe closes both eyes shut and squeals in excitement.* Y- Yay.. J- Jun.. You're the best..

Jun (M. Dewott) "No, I'm not... cause I'm staring at the best thing in the world right now~" I say, licking your nose once.

Baabe: Hehe.. No.. You're the best.. Prove me otherwise..

Jun (M. Dewott) "You make me happy when I'm sad. I can't stop thiking about you even when you take my mind off things, I love you, you shock me... which I'll admit I love the mild ones... And... you let me do this..." I say, still licking you all over.

Baabe: ..Ehe.. Y- Yeah.. You licking all over me is.. Another thing I love about you, Jun.. *Baabe blushes more and looks down at Jun's stomach.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "You like it~?"

Baabe: ..Lots.. Your tongue feels like magic.. Ohh, I love you..

Jun (M. Dewott) "I love you too~" I say, licking your right ear, then nibbling on it a bit.

Baabe: *Baabe starts giggling like a schoolgirl as his ear is nibbled,* H- Ehehe, J- Juuun! Stop! That.. Tickles! It feels great! Waaah~!

Jun (M. Dewott) "Well, do you want me to stop or keep going? You're pretty much telling me to do both..."

Baabe: D- Do more.. Hehe~ I- I love how ticklish my ears are!

Jun (M. Dewott) "As you wish, my love~" I say, nibbling and licking your ear a bit more.

Baabe: *Baabe giggles and unconsciously starts dryhumping Jun from above as his ear is played with. It's clear he doesn't know he's doing it, too.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Baabe..." I say, stopping nibbling and licking you.

Baabe: Wh- What..? *He calms down as you stop, ceasing all actions and staring right at you.* ..What is it..?

Jun (M. Dewott) "You were humping me..."

Baabe: ..I- I was?! *His face flushes a deep red color.* O- Oh.. Arceus.. I- I'm an idiot.. I- I'm so sorry,  
Jun (M. Dewott) I kiss your lips. "It's okay, Baabe... To me it means you love me that much to do it subconsciously..."

Baabe: O- oh.. Y- Yeah.. I- S- Still! It's awkward! *Baabe brings his paws/hooves..? To his mouth and covers it, seemingly super embarrassed.*

Jun (M. Dewott) i remove your paws from your mouth. "Awwww... you look so cute when your embarrassed~"

Baabe: N-No.. Y- You do too, Jun.. I- I love when you get all flustered.. You're the cutest thing ever.. B- But I'm not cute.. *He looks away to try and hide it.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I begin licking your cheek again. "Please don't hide it... I love seeing your face..."

Baabe: *Baabe stares down at Jun, his face so immersed in an embarrassment his lip starts to quiver.* O- Okay Jun.. Just.. For you..

Jun (M. Dewott) I smile and give your nose another lick. "Thank you, love~ Would you like to get to know each other a little better if we're going into a relationship?"

Baabe: S- Sure, Jun.. Ohh.. I've dreamed of this for so long.. A- Ask anything you want!

Jun (M. Dewott) "Let's start simple. What's your favorite color? Mine's green."

Baabe: ..Blue. *Baabe closes his eyes with a happy expression down at Jun.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I smile. "What do you like to do when you're alone, and when you're with someone?"

Baabe: I.. I like to sleep when I'm alone.. And I like to play or walk when I'm with someone.. But since you and I.. Are mates.. I really wanna kiss you and stuff.. *Baabe twists left to right atop you.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Heh... I like to sleep or just think when I'm alone... when I'm with someone, I either just try to be alone, or sleep again." I giggle a bit.

Baabe: Heh.. W- Would you do anything special now that I'm here Jun..?

Jun (M. Dewott) "Hmmmmm... Well, I usually don't lick other Pokemon. Or hug them. Or nuzzle them. Or say I love them~"

Baabe: I- I guess that's true.. I- I'm still so happy for us, Jun.. *Baabe leans down and gives Jun a quick kiss on his lips.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I am too..." I say, going back to licking you. "Do you like it when I lick you?"

Baabe: More than anything in the world.. *Baabe stares down at Jun with a smile.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I stare up at you. "I love you, Baabe." I say, nuzzling you. I hug you tightly and lick behind your ear

Baabe: ..I love you, Jun.. *Baabe squeezes him with his arms in a hug.* I- I think I will forever..

Jun (M. Dewott) "I will always love you... I will always be there for you... I will always be with you..." I nibble on your ear a bit.

Baabe: ..Awwh.. J- Jun.. I- I.. Ohh.. I don't want to be awkward..

Jun (M. Dewott) "You're not awkward. I promise."

Baabe: I- I was gonna'.. A- And.. It might just be the moment talking.. Ask if you.. Maybe.. And, and it's fine if you don't! W- wanna.. Mate with me..? *Baabe looks down at Jun, putting bot hands ofer his mouth like he does when he's afraid.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Baabe... I love you... but... I think it might be too early for that. I love you and all, I just don't think now is the right time."

Baabe: *He frantically nods,* Y- Yeah! Of course.. Y- You're just.. Rubbing me so affectionately.. I-I didn't know.. I'm sorry Jun.. I love you..

Jun (M. Dewott) "I'm being so affectionate because I love you... You're the most important Pokemon in the world to me... I want to make you happy, but I don't think mating is the right thing to do right now. Plus I really love the taste of your fur~ It taste like a really sweet apple~"

Baabe: O- Okay.. I'm.. Sorry I'm stupid, Jun.. *Baabe hugs him tight.* And.. Feel free to lick me as much as you want.. I- I can be like your lollipop .

Jun (M. Dewott) "I love you, baby~" I say, licking all over your head. "You're my lollipop~ I wanna enjoy every moment tasting you~"

Baabe: *Baabe giggles like a little girl and curls up a bit in Jun's arms.* A- Anything for you, Jun.. Anything in the whole wide world..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Do you wanna get some rest? We've been talking for a long time."

Baabe: Y- Yeah.. Should I.. Go back to my room..? What if Master finds out I was in here.. Or sees my neck soaked with your saliva..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Shut the door... lock it... He doesn't have to know. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I bet that saliva will dry up by morning... unless I resoak it~"

Baabe: Y- Yeah.. Should I.. Go back to my room..? What if Master finds out I was in here.. Or sees my neck soaked with your saliva..

Jun (M. Dewott) "Shut the door... lock it... He doesn't have to know. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I bet that saliva will dry up by morning... unless I resoak it~"

Baabe: *Baabe nods and sits up before he hops off the bed.* A- Are you sure Jun..? He might get really mad..

Jun (M. Dewott) "It'll be fine~ I promise."

Baabe: ..Okay.. *Baabe reaches up and flicks the lock on the door so that it's sealed shut. He walks back to the bed and hops up, crawling back over Jun.* W- Well.. You ready to go to sleep, Jun..?

Jun (M. Dewott) "I am, lollipop~" I say, bringing you into a hug and kissing you on the lips.

Baabe: *Baabe kisses Jun back, loving and tender as ever as his big sheep tongue licks on his lips. Baabe sticks his arms around Jun and hugs him tightly.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I pull back and look at you lovingly. "Let's get some sleep."

Baabe: ..Right.. Good night, Jun.. I love you.. *The big fluffly cloud of Flaafy closes his eyes and lies down on top of Jun.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I give you one last loving lick on the nose, then nuzzle you and fall to sleep.

Baabe: *Baabe wastes no time in falling asleep atop Jun, almost smothering him in his own sweet-smelling, Dewott-soaked wool.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I wake up the next morning to Baabe's fur smothering my face. I groan and roll over, closing my eyes to try and go back to sleep.

Baabe: *Baabe wiggles around on top of Jun, and he feels like a cloud. Baabe looses a weak volt in his sleep as he laughs quietly.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Ow..." I say quietly, not wanting to wake Baabe up. I shift a little and bit my bottom lip, secretly loving the shock.

Baabe: *It's clear Baabe is having a wonderful dream, as his entire body is pressed up against Jun's and his large sheep tail is wagging around. He looses another shock into his lover and hums in his sleep.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I whine a little and hold onto Baabe. I bite into his fur a bit, trying to comfort myself during the shocks.

Baabe: *Baabe curls up and takes a deep breath as he feels Jun's sharp teeth cutting into his wool. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at the Dewott's adorable little face buried in his shoulder.* Heh.. Morning, Jun..

Jun (M. Dewott) I begin to blush as I hear the words. I take my mouth out of your fur and say, "Morning..."

Baabe: Did you sleep well, Jun..? Was I soft enough..?

Jun (M. Dewott) "I slept wonderfully... and... and you uh... you shocked me... in your sleep..."

Baabe: Oh.. Did I.. Hurt you? *He tilts his head at Jun.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Just a little, but it felt wonderful~"

Baabe: Oh.. W- Was it like.. This? *Baabe pulses a weak static shock into Jun.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "Ngh~! Y-yes... th-that's exactly it..." I say, nuzzling you and licking you. "But... but don't do it too much... I... I might faint..."

Baabe: O- Okay.. Glad I could make you feel good, Jun.. *Baabe hugs Jun tight and kisses him on the lips before reaching one of his arms up to play with Jun's whiskers.*

Jun (M. Dewott) My whiskers twitch as you touch them. "H-hey... Those are sensitive... they help me see under-water... or... more feel... But still..."

Baabe: *Babe pets Jun's whiskers and giggles as he kisses him on the nose.* W- Well.. You were petting my ears.. So I'm just returning the favor..

Jun (M. Dewott) I frown and groan. "Fine..." I hug you tightly and rub your back. "I love you."

Baabe: I love you too, Jun.. I hope I haven't said that too much.. Actually.. I- I don't think I've said it enough.. *Baabe rests his head on Jun's, kissing him for a longer time this time as one of Baabe's paws rubs on Jun's whiskers, and then cups his cheek to hold his mouth against his own.

Jun (M. Dewott) I kiss ou and close my eyes, hoping you would kiss back, or at least return the favor once I'm done.

Baabe: *Baabe gladly obliges Jun with his own mouth, kissing back lovingly as the sheep could as he tried to roll so that they're on their sides, facing one another.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I carefully slip my tongue into your mouth, closing my eyes to enjoy the blissful moment. I bring you as close to my body as I can, trying to close any gaps between us.

Baabe: *Babe closes his eyes as he can feel Jun making efforts, so he pulls his body close and drapes a leg over Jun's gorgeous hips. Once he's pressed his body against Jun's, he meets his tongue halfway, sliding the tip of it along the bottom of Jun's.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I moan as I feel your tongue slide under mine. It seems to me that every sensation I feel is intensified by ten. I clench onto your cotton-like fur on your back with one hand and rub your back with the other. I wrap one of my legs around on of yours and rub a foot on your upper calf.

Baabe: *Baabe keeps licking all over Jun's intruding tongue. As Baabe is grabbed on and rubbed, he giggles into Jun's mouth. As he feels Jun rubbing his foot on his calf, he makes a quiet whine into his mouth.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I explore your mouth with my tongue, licking the roof of your moth, then the inside of your cheeks, then under your tongue. I moan in ecstasy as my overheightened senses are overloaded.

Baabe: *Baabe makes a quiet 'baa' noice into Jun's mouth as the entire inside of his mouth is traced by Jun's expert otter tongue. Baabe hugs him even tighter still, and looses a weak shock in response.*

Jun (M. Dewott) I moan from the shock and pull back from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between our mouths.

Baabe: *Baabe stares over at Jun with his own mouth still wide open and his lips still shining from Jun's spit.* J- Jun.. Y- Your mouth is.. I- I love kissing you so much.. I- Is this wrong..?

Jun (M. Dewott) "Not at all~"

Baabe: B- But we're both boys.. A- Are you sure, Jun..? *Baabe licks his lips, wanting to taste Jun's mouth still.*

Jun (M. Dewott) "I'm sure it's fine, baabe~" I say, hugging you close and beginning to lick your neck again. "I love you lollipop~"

Roxas (lopunny,m) I wake up, yawning and bored as usual. I get up and leave my room, walking the mansion halls.

Jun (M. Dewott) I kiss Baabe on his nose and say, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." I get up off the bed and head out the door, running off towards the bathroom.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I turn a corner, being bumped into by you and I fall to the ground, "owww.."

Jun (M. Dewott) I look at you, then at the bathroom that's pretty much a door away. I get back up and running into the bathroom, hiding in a stall.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I get up, "hey, come back here. " I say with a groan.

Jun (M. Dewott) I start going to the bathroom, hoping you wouldn't come in.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I walk into the bathroom, "hey. .where'd you go? You can't just run me over and not say sorry. .it's rude."

Jun (M. Dewott) I begin to blush as I finish going to the bathroom. I curl up on the seat and stay quiet.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I walk to the stall that I heard the flush from and knock, "Hey, I know you're in there. .I won't hurt you. .just come out. "

Roxas (lopunny,m) "hey. Why are you hiding? " I call out.

Jun (M. Dewott) I don't answer.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I sigh, "fine. ." I walk to the bathroom and open them close the door, faking my exit.

Jun (M. Dewott) I hope off the seat and check the area from the hole under my stall. I see your paws and quickly get back up on my seat.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I stay completely quite, thinking you think I'm gone.

Jun (M. Dewott) I stay completely silent, not wanting to be noticed, or meet someone new.

Roxas (lopunny,m) "hey. .I'm sorry if I scared you. .I won't hurt you, please come out? "

Jun (M. Dewott) I stay silent.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I sigh, actually leaving this time, waiting outside the door.

Jun (M. Dewott) I get down and check the floor again. I sigh, then wait about a minute, then flush and wash my hands.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I patiently wait outside the door, quietly.

Jun (M. Dewott) I walk out the the door casually, putting on a little smile about getting back to Baabe.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I quickly stand up, "hey.."

Jun (M. Dewott) "Huh?" I ask, turning to you.

Roxas (lopunny,m) "umm,I wanted to talk to you. ."

Jun (M. Dewott) "Okay..." I say, a little confused.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I look at you, "so. .uh,I'm Roxas.."

Jun (M. Dewott) "Hi... So I... Do I know you?"

Roxas (lopunny,m) "No..I'm one of the newest one here. .I've just been sleeping a lot. ...I'm not very social. ."

Jun (M. Dewott) "Oh. Well... Um, I need to go back to my room. I uh... I guess I'll see you later?"

Roxas (lopunny,m) "But you haven't even told me your name. ." I frown, "I've been so lonely since I've been here. .please stay for a little bit? "

Jun (M. Dewott) I sigh a bit. "Look... if there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I don't like to socialize... so leave me alone, and please go find someone else... I reeeeally gotta go back to my room..."

Roxas (lopunny,m) I sigh sadly, "O-okay. .."

Jun (M. Dewott) "Thank you." I say, running off to my room and closing the door behind me. I jump up onto the bed and nuzzle Baabe.

Roxas (lopunny,m) I sigh,going to my room, sitting on my bed in the fetal position with my head laying on my knees.

_**To be continued . . .**_


End file.
